


Hold Me Tight Or Don't

by BTSBlossom



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Billy, nothing graphic but there is a blunt discussion between two characters about possibly getting one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: Billy has some news for Steve, he just doesn't know how to tell him. At least he knows he's got Ms. Byers on his side. She'll be there for Billy if Steve isn't.





	Hold Me Tight Or Don't

**Author's Note:**

> 1) My first product in this fandom.
> 
> 2)The A/B/O is pretty light in this, it was mostly added just because its the easiest way for me to write mpreg. 
> 
> 3) Not beta-read so apologies for any and all mistakes.
> 
> 4) Title from the Fall Out Boy by the same name. Does't really connect to the story in any way, but it was the only title that came to mind.

Billy slumped back against the bathtub, trying to control his breathing. He didn’t know what he was going to do. Fuck! What was he going to do? His eyes landed on the small pile in front of him. He’d driven an hour out of Hawkins, to two towns over where he knew for certain nobody would recognize him. He’d grabbed five different kinds, ranging from the cheapest to the more expensive name brands. Now he had a pile of little sticks in front of him all telling him the exact same thing.

He was pregnant.

Billy placed his hands over his stomach. He was _fucking_ pregnant. How was he going to tell Steve? Because he had to tell Steve, it was his. They’d been fooling around for a couple months now, they had only been trying for the whole serious relationship thing for the last couple weeks. Fuck, they’d only been on their third real date last weekend. In the time they’d been seeing each other Billy had only had one heat, but he’d spent that alone not ready to share it with the alpha but he’d still ended up pregnant. It was rare but not unheard of for an omega to get pregnant outside of a heat and it was just Billy’s unique sort of luck to fall into that fucking group.

He wondered how would the other teen react? Would…would he want Billy to get rid of it?

Billy wrapped his arms tighter around his stomach at the thought. He was only seventeen (his birthday closer to the end of the year) but the thought of giving it up, giving his baby up horrified him. Staring at those five positive pregnancy tests, Billy decided right then that he was keeping this kid even if it meant raising it completely on his own.  

“Billy?” Max called through the bathroom door followed by a small knock. Billy jumped, grabbing the test and shoving them to the bottom of the trashcan.

“Yeah, what?” He called back, doing his best to keep his panic from his voice. He and his step-sister were on better terms now, but not enough for Billy to trust her with this kind of secret.

“Sorry, its just…its almost three and you said you’d give me ride to the arcade?” Some of Billy’s panic must have come through because she added on, “I can call one of the boys for a lift?”

“No. No, it’s okay. Just give me a second.” He called back. Billy wasn’t really up for giving her a ride to the arcade because it meant seeing Steve who would undoubtedly be dropping of a couple, if not all, the boys. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Steve, but it would likely raise questions if he didn’t drop off Max which would be more trouble than just doing it. Billy stood on shaky legs, washed his hands, then pulled the bag out of the trash bin. He’d toss it on the way out to ensure that no one found the tests. The absolute last thing Billy needed was his Dad finding out.

Max was waiting for him outside, leaning against the passenger side of the Camaro, skateboard in hand. She always brought it with her, if they ran out of quarters before their time was up she liked to practice tricks in the parking lot. If she was feeling particularly generous she’d let the boys try riding it (apparently the only one halfway decent so far was Will).

Max gave him an odd look when she saw the trash bag but didn’t say anything. Their ride to the arcade was silent but it was a comfortable one, less tense than it used to be. Billy chose the music but kept it to the lower volume that Max preferred. They arrived just as Ms. Byers was dropping off Will, she gave them a quick wave and a warm smile before rushing off. Billy could make out the bright blue of her work vest and guessed she had to cover a weekend shift at the store, usually she did her best to keep her weekends free to spend it with her sons, and whenever she dropped her youngest off at the same time as Billy she’d made it a point to come over and speak to him. At first it had been out of protectiveness for Will but as Billy had become less of a threat, had been seen hanging out with Steve, and finding a common taste in music had given their chats a friendlier atmosphere of late. He liked Ms. Byers, had immediate respect for her the first time she stormed over to him for that first chat, she didn’t put up with his shit and, to Billy’s never-ending enjoyment and Johnathan’s everlasting embarrassment, would playfully flirt with him giving as good as she got (it had turned into a bit of a game between the two of them considering both were omegas).

“Hey, Billy,” Max broke into his thoughts again. “I know that usually we only get to play till five, but I was wondering since its Saturday-”

“Neil and Susan are out of town, so I don’t really care. How late were you thinking?” Billy cut in.

“Eight? It’s when the place closes and I saved up my allowance, so I have extra quarters. And I know that Will, Dustin, and Mike already have permission to stay late too.” Max rushed out. Having seen Ms. Byers had given Billy an idea, one he thought might take longer than the usual two hours allotted to Max’s arcade time, so this worked perfectly for him.

“Yeah, twerp, no problem.” Billy grabbed his wallet and pulled out a couple extra bills handing them over to Max. “In case your quarters don’t last. Kick their asses MadMax.” Max gave him a large smile, he’d been the one to give her the nickname (he’d been nicer to her when he thought her and Susan were a temporary distraction for Neil).

“Thanks Billy!” She leaned over and gave him a quick hug, something that always surprised him whenever it happed which was frequently increasing, then sped out of the car and over to where Will was waiting by the entrance to the arcade. It looked like they were the first two to arrive, a quick look showed Mike and Lucas quickly biking their way up the road, but Dustin who had been getting a ride from Steve lately was no where in sight. Billy quickly pulled out of the arcade wanting to be gone before Steve got there.  

Instead of going home or to the quarry or any of his usual hangouts, he turned his car towards the main drag. Despite being a weekend afternoon, the general store was practically empty to Billy’s surprise but gratefulness. He found Ms. Byers near the back restocking some items.

“Now what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” Billy leaned his side against the shelves next to her giving her his most charming smile. Ms. Byers jumped having not noticed the teen’s approach.

“Jesus, Billy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” She gave him a light smack on the arm but followed it up with her usual friendly smile. “What are you doing here? You need something?”

Billy looked away, his hand reaching up to play with his earing in a nervous habit. “Well, actually…you know how, um, you said if I ever needed anything? Like someone to talk to, I could, I could come to you?” He groaned internally at the way he stumbled through his sentences. He looked back to see Ms. Byers with wide eyes, her mouth open in shock. He took a deep breath before continuing, “I know you’re working but do you have some time?”

“Oh, of-of course Billy!”

“You’re not to busy? I can come back later.”

“No, it’s alright. This is prime downtime, actually, won’t pick back up for a couple more hours at least. Come to the back, I’ll make us some tea.” She lead him towards the front where there was a small side room that acted as a breakroom for the employees. There was a young woman, she looked to be in her early twenties, standing at the register across from the breakroom flipping through a magazine in a bored manner. “Jenny, mind switching positions? I’ll keep an eye out for customers.” Joyce asked, her sweet motherly smile in place. The woman, Jenny, looked up and gave a shrug.

“Sure, Joyce, no problem. At least restocking is something to do. I’ve been through this stupid thing a million times already.”

“Thanks dear.” Jenny gave a little hum and a smile at both of them before heading towards the back. Ms. Byers had Billy sit in one of the chairs while she quickly made two cups of tea, keeping a watchful eye on the front of the store in case anyone came in.

 “What is it you’d like to talk about?” She asked as she sat down with the cups. Billy stared at the steam coming off his cup, unsure of where to start. Ms. Byers placed a supportive hand over his. “Take your time sweetheart.” Billy couldn’t help but smile, he liked it when she called him that it always made him think of his own mother.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone? Not even your kids or the Chief?” Billy gave her a pleading look. He didn’t want anyone else knowing until he was ready. Besides the group were terrible gossips and if one of them found out, word would get to Steve before Billy had a chance to talk to him. 

“I promise. Whatever you say will stay between you and me. Scouts honor.” She held her hand up in the three-fingered solute before placing it back over Billy’s. “…Is this about your Dad?”

Billy shook his head. He figured that’s what she meant the first time she told him he could come to her, had probably hoped he’d come to her so she could convince him to go to Hopper (it wasn’t the first time he’d met adults with a plan like that). Billy figured it was best to just be direct.

“I’m pregnant.”

Ms. Byers gasped, “Are you sure?”

“Mmhmm, I took five different tests. All positive.”

“Oh, dear. The father…”

“Steve. I haven’t told him, I just found out this morning.” He looked at her, his vision starting to blur with unshed tears. “What am I going to do Ms. B? Dad’ going to kill me when he finds out.”

Ms. Byers moved from her chair pulling Billy into a tight hug. “Hush sweetheart. None of us are going to let that happen. I’ll knock him to the floor myself before he can even raise his hand.”

Someone must have come-in while they were talking because a voice near the counter called out, “Excuse me? I could use some help!”

“Just a moment!” Ms. Byers called back. She ushered Billy back into his seat. “It’s going to be okay. Drink some of your tea and I’ll be right back. We’ll figure this out, okay? You’re not alone Billy.”

Billy gave her a weak smile which she returned with a stronger one before quickly making her way to the waiting customer. Billy took the time to get his emotion back under control using the breathing technique one of the school counselors had recommended for his anger. He carefully sipped at his tea, he hadn’t been able to keep much down lately one of the reasons he’d finally broken down and bought the tests. He’d nearly puked on Neil’s shoes last night when just the smell of Susan’s lasagna, one of the few things she could actually cook, had turned his stomach.

When Ms. Byers came back she immediately returned to her previous position, comforting hand laying back over his. “Already feeling the sickness?” She asked seeming to understand from the way he was sipping his tea, then again, she did have two kids of her own so likely recognized the signs.

“It was kind of the major clue.” He admitted. “Though I’ve been feeling sick all the time not just the morning.”

“Oh yeah, definitely remember that part. Don’t worry, it tends to round off around the second trimester... that’s, er, if you’re going to keep it.” Billy gave her surprised look which caused her to chuckle. “Hey, I had a scare or two when I was young, not to mention I was pretty young when I had Johnathan, so don’t think I didn’t have those thoughts to.” She stood up and grabbed a package of saltines from one of the cupboards. “Try those, they always settled my stomach and I could keep them down.”

“You thought about getting rid of Johnathan?” Billy asked, beginning to nibble on a cracker.

“Yes. I’ve always been a strong believer in an omega’s right to choose. Plus, I didn’t know if I was ready to be a parent when I found out. I waited as long a possible to tell Lonnie because I wanted to figure it out myself without his influence. And I will tell you something I have never told anyone else, Billy, I was gonna terminate that pregnancy. I had a friend who knew a doctor a few towns over who would do it for not to expensive of a price, but on the way there I changed my mind. I was just scared of the responsibility, thought of myself as a kid but as we got closer to that town, I decided it was time for me _and_ Lonnie to grow up. I took the money I was going to give the doctor and put it in an account that I add to whenever I can, its Johnathan’s college fund now. It still won’t be that much, but it’ll help. Will was a surprise too, but both of us were better prepared despite our marital problems. I started an account for him too.”

“Thanks Ms. B, for telling me that. I promise not to tell anyone. To be honest, his is why I came to see you, I knew you’d understand.” Billy took a deep breath, he was doing well with talking about his feelings even when his instincts were telling him to clam up and run. “I, I really admire you. You’re a single, omega mom in this little close-minded town and I that must have been so hard but you’re so strong. I want to be strong like you. I think I also just wanted to have someone in my corner. I haven’t told Steve…I don’t know how he’ll react, but I want this kid. If it means being on my own, I don’t care. I’m going to have it, and raise it, and make sure that it knows every single day that they are loved.”

Ms. Byers gave him that beautiful maternal smile, “I’m definitely in your corner. No matter what happens between you and Steve, I’ll support you in whatever way I can sweetheart.” She pulled him into another tight hug, putting as much motherly love as she could into it.

“Thank you.” Billy returned the hug not minding the couple tears that slipped out this time, he knew she wouldn’t tell anyone.

{~*~*~}

Steve was frustrated. He hadn’t seen Billy all week. Well, he’d seen him in passing during classes and during basketball practice, but they hadn’t spent any quality time together. Billy left as soon as he could, never giving Steve even a chance to say more than a quick hello. Billy was leaving his shirt of during practice which meant he wasn’t trying to hide an altercation with his father, something that had caused lapses in their relationship before they’d both decided to be serious about it.

Steve ran his hands through his hair. He just couldn’t figure out what he’d done because he must have done something to cause his boyfriend to avoid him. Billy hadn’t even waited at the arcade parking lot after dropping Max off like normal. They didn’t usually hang out at the arcade after dropping off the pre-teens, preferring to spend time at the quarry, Steve’s home, or lately a diner down the road. Since the kids were planning on staying later than usual, he had been hoping to take Billy to a movie and maybe a quick dinner before picking the kids back up. Those plans were ruined the second he pulled in to drop off Dustin and saw Max but no sign of Billy. Things were going so well between the two of them, so he couldn’t understand this sudden aversion. With nothing better planned, he grabbed a couple dollars from his wallet along with some loose change and joined The Party at the arcade. He knew how Billy liked his space, especially when he was dealing with strong emotions and their relationship was, technically, still pretty new so he would give it another couple days before he really started to worry. If Billy was still avoiding him by Wednesday he’d find a way to get him alone to talk; not really talking was one of the main things that killed his relationship with Nancy and he wasn’t going to make the same mistake with Billy. Thankfully for Steve’s stress levels Billy pulls him aside when he comes to pick Max up.

“Hey, sorry about giving you the slip the last couple of days.” Billy was playing with his earing; a sign Steve had learned meant the omega was feeling nervous. “I just had a lot on my mind.”

Steve gave him a gentle smile, pulling Billy’s had away from the piece of jewelry. He held on to the other boy’s hand noticing how it still brought a light blush to Billy’s cheeks.

“It’s okay, but I appreciate the apology.” He lifted their connected hands and laid a gentle kiss on Billy’s knuckles, enjoying the way his blush deepened at such a small sign of affection. “Have you got it all sorted now?

“I think so.”

“Anything you want to share?”

“Not…yet, not right now or right here. Can we have dinner tomorrow? Preferably at your place?”

“Yeah, of course! I’d really like that. My parents are out of town again so come over whenever.”

“Neil and Susan are gone too, so I’ll make sure Max is settled and then come over. Six good?”

“Six is perfect.”

“Great, I’ll stop by the store and grab some stuff to make something.”

“Awesome!” Billy rolled his eyes at Steve’s wide smile. Billy didn’t think much of his own cooking but Steve, who could barely boil water unsupervised, loved it. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Steve gave Billy a light kiss.

“Mmhmm.” Billy sighed into the kiss, leaning in and deepening it. He didn’t know how much longer he would get to enjoy this, so he was going to get as much out of it as he could.

“Aw, come on guys! You’re in public!” Dustin’s yell broke the moment causing both to pull apart.

“Dude, really?” Steve groaned while Billy just glared at the kid.

“Sorry man, but its eight and the arcade is closed, and we’re bored and hungry.”

“You guys just had pizza! I bought it!”

“That was hours ago.”

“Two! It’s only been two hours at most.”

“Its alright,” Billy cut in, knowing from experience that an argument like this could go on for awhile between the two. “I should get Max home; the little shit still has homework to do I’m sure.” Billy pulled Steve into another quick kiss, partly to spite Dustin but mostly because he wanted to.

{~*~*~}

Max spent most of her Sunday morning in front of the TV in her pajamas. With Neil and her mother out of town, there was a rare relaxed atmosphere in the house which let her feel comfortable enough to venture out of her room. Billy had made her pancakes, her favorite, and then even watched some cartoons with her. Since that night at the Byers’, Billy had backed off quite a bit, he had even apologized to Lucas and the other boys shortly before the Snow Ball. The apology had come unprompted from any of them and had been surprisingly sincere.  That had gone a long way in smoothing things out between the two of them. Then Billy had started hanging out with Steve which seemed to help even more, Billy didn’t seem as angry anymore and whenever he got in a fight with Neil he had somewhere to go instead of locking himself away. Billy was slowly but surely turning into a good brother, the one Max had secretly hoped for when their parents had first started dating.

“Yo, MadMax,” Billy called from the kitchen where he was making them some sandwiches for lunch. “Will you be good on your own tonight?”

Max looked over as Billy walked into the living room, carrying two plates in hand (Neil forbade eating outside the dining room so the two were taking the chance to flout his authority). “Yeah? Are you seeing Steve?”

Billy nodded as he sat next to her on the couch. “Yeah, I’ll make you some dinner before I leave. I don’t know what time I’ll be back but we’re gonna be at his at his place if you need anything.”

Max stared at Billy, she couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was off. Billy noticed her staring, “What?”

“Nothing…just, is everything okay? Between you and Steve, I mean?”

“Yeah, everything is great. Why?” Billy could hear in the nerves in his voice and had to suppress a wince.

“You sure about that?” Max asked. She was already thinking of how she would get her hands on that spiked bat; she may like Steve, but Billy was her brother and if the alpha had hurt him in any way she was ready to stand up for her brother.

Billy let out a heavy sigh, “I don’t know. He and I…we have to talk about some stuff, its complicated. Nothing you have to worry about.”

“Okay,” Max leaned into Billy’s side. “I’m here for you.” She said quietly.

“Thanks, Max.” Billy responded just as quietly.

{~*~*~}

“Hey, Baby.” Steve greeted as he opened the door to Billy. He pulled the omega into a kiss ignoring the bags Billy held. He might have been willing to give Billy his space but, god, he had missed this.

“Hey,” Billy breathed when they separated. “You gonna let me in?”

“Right, sorry, of course.” Steve quickly stepped aside to make room for Billy. “So, what’s on the menu tonight?”

“I thought I would keep it a bit simple: Swedish meatballs, pasta, some bread and a quick salad. Oh, and I grabbed a fruit pie if you want some dessert.”

“If that’s simple, I’m a little curious what you consider complicated.” Steve joked as he followed Billy into the kitchen.

“If you’re good maybe I’ll show you some time.” Billy sent him a cheeky wink causing his boyfriend to laugh.  “Now get over here and help me, I’m not doing all of this by myself.” Steve could feel himself relax as he helped Billy cook, the tension he’d been carrying around all week while the other boy was avoiding him. He knew Billy had something on his mind he wanted to talk about. Steve had spent most of last night and this morning worrying that the other was going to end their relationship, but with the way Billy was smiling at him and the way he had kissed back earlier he doubted that was where the evening would end. Steve couldn’t help but smile as he watched Billy making up their plate. Their relationship might be relatively new, but Steve was pretty sure he loved him. He hadn’t felt this way before, not even with Nancy.

“What?” Billy asked when he caught sight of Steve’s dopey smile.

“Nothing. Food looks good, I can’t wait to try it.” Billy rolled his eyes, placing their plates on the table. He was silently thankful that nothing had triggered his morning sickness, he’d been worried when he made his decision on what to make but it was an old comfort food for him. His mom used to make it all the time, especially after a fight with his father, so he hoped the memories would overcome whatever sense of nausea he’d feel. Billy pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, he didn’t want to ruin this dinner by talking about it too early.

Conversation between them was easy, comfortable the way it had been ever since they started their friendship. Billy didn’t want to lose this. Steve was the one person he could truly relax around, even with his improving relationship with Max, he couldn’t just… _exist_ around anyone else.

“Hey, where’d you go?” Steve’s voice brought Billy out of his thoughts. They had moved to the living room, Steve was standing in front of him holding two cups of tea. The alpha had raised a questioning eyebrow when Billy had requested tea instead of their usual beer or other alcoholic drink but had prepared it nonetheless. “You were a million miles away just now.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Steve reassured as he sat down, passing over a mug for Billy. After a few moments of sitting in silence, both sipping at their hot drinks, Steve adjusted so that he was sitting turned towards Billy. “I don’t want to push, but is everything okay? I…I haven’t done something have I?”

“No!” Billy twisted to face Steve, nearly spilling his tea. “No, it’s…” Billy trailed off, unsure of how to continue. This was so much harder than he thought it was going to be. He wished Ms. Byers was there, for moral support if nothing else.

Steve gently took the mug out of Billy’s hands, placing them on the coffee table before taking Billy’s hands in his. “Billy, Baby, please just talk to me. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know, it’s just”

“Hm?”

“I…I don’t want to lose you.” Billy’s voice came out rough, tears already starting to blur his vision. Steve, slightly panicked by the sight, immediately pulled Billy into a hug making sure the blonde’s head rested on his shoulder, nose nestled in the curve of his neck. Billy had admitted a few times that he found Steve’s scent comforting.

“Shh, you’re not going to lose me, Baby.” Steve spent a few moments just whispering assurances rubbing soothing circles on Billy’s back. “Whatever it is you can tell me. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

“You don’t know – you can’t promise.” Billy sat up pulling away from Steve.

“Billy—”

“I’m pregnant!” Billy put his face in his hands unable to look at Steve. He really hadn’t wanted to tell him that way, had wanted to ease into it but the words he wanted hadn’t come and he’d just blurted it out.

It took a few moments for Steve to find his voice but when he did all he could choke out was, “What?”

When Billy didn’t answer Steve gently grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face.

“Talk to me, Billy, please.”

“I’m pregnant, Steve.” Billy took a deep breath pushing on before Steve could interrupt. “And I’m keeping it. I, I understand if you don’t want it, but I do and nothing you say will change my mind on that. I’m going to have this kid and I’m going to raise it and I would like you to be there for them too but if you don’t want that, that’s okay.”

“Billy!” Steve’s shout finally got Billy to look at him. “I love you. I don’t know if I’m ready to be a father but if you want to keep the baby then okay. I will do everything I can to support you and this baby because I love you.”

Billy didn’t even try to hold back his tears, “You love me?”

“Yeah, I do.” Steve lifted their hands and placed butterfly kisses over their interlocked fingers. “Its okay, you don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know.”

“I think I might…I haven’t felt it for anyone before, so I don’t really know. I do know that what I feel for you, is like nothing I’ve felt for anyone else.” Steve cupped Billy’s face with his hand, softly wiping away his tears, answering his smile with one of his own. 

Steve laid a light kiss on Billy’s lips, leaning their foreheads together after he pulled away.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Steve whispered.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Billy repeated back.

Wide smiles stretched both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this, not sure yet. I've got some ideas on how Neil, Max and The Party, and Steve's parents react that I might write out. Kind of also just want to see the reaction to this bit first. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. if you'd like to talk headcanons, more about this verse/story, or anything else feel free to message/visit me on tumblr @awkwardbethyname


End file.
